


Eyes Like Heaven

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Dev</p><p>Seamus courts Dean in his special way. Cute, romantic (sorta), fluffy, humourous fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).

Scene One:

"I know youÕre mad about me."   
"Yeah. Sure. I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby."   
"Your sarcasm wounds me." Seamus clutched his heart.   
"Oh, give it a break, Finnigan." Dean rolled his eyes.   
"You donÕt love me." Seamus sniffed.   
"Nope. Not particularly," Dean said cheerfully.   
Seamus plonked down in a chair. "Fine. IÕll give up for now. But IÕll get you, Thomas, just see if I donÕt."   
"Yeah, Seamus, weÕll see."

Scene Two:

"Seamus! WhatÕre you doing?!"   
"My bed was cold. YouÕre warm." Seamus put his cold body cuddled right into DeanÕs warm one.   
"Now budge over you great lump."   
"Mph- Mi- N- Wha?" Sigh. "Fine. GÕnite Shay."   
"Sweet dreams, Dean-Luv"   
Outside the curtain   
"And they thought they were hiding it?" A sleepy laugh from a hero and his best friend as they curled around each other in the next bed over.

Scene Three:

"Hey!" Seamus yelled.   
"Shay?" Dean didnÕt look up from predicting HarryÕs death for Divination.   
"A little help?"   
"Why- What the Hell?! Oh, my God, Seamus!"   
Dean put the fire out, and cradled Seamus in his arms. "DonÕt you ever do that again! Oh, Christ, Finnigan, IÕm going to kill you in the morning! No more Butterbeer. Ever! Or Firewhiskey!"   
"I promise. No more getting drunk. IÕm sorry, I didnÕt mean to set the curtains on fire..." Seamus mumbled. "Mam? Did I ever tell you about the guy IÕm in love with? No? His nameÕs Dean. Dean Thomas. Eyes like heaven and a voice to match. Gorgeous body. I love him, Mam. He donÕt love me though."   
"The next time you call me Ma, Finnigan, IÕll pull your fingernails out with tweezers. God, boy, you alright?   
Seamus nodded, and his eyes suddenly bulged. "Dean-o?"   
"Yeah, Shay. ItÕs me. And guess what, idiot?"   
"What?" Seamus looked strange- possibly because he just accidentally blurted out to Dean that he loved him- (even though he thought Dean was his mother...)   
"I love you, Shay. Fool."   
"Deano?"   
"Shay?"   
"Kiss me?"   
"When youÕve brushed your teeth."


End file.
